A compact disc (CD) labeling apparatus
Different models of compact disc (CD) labeling apparatuses have been in existence for several years, some of them being fairly simplified but of imperfect operation, whereas others are more complex and achieve a correct centering between the compact disc and the label.
All of these known apparatuses do generally comprise an annular disk supporting the label to be stuck, a compact disc support being apt to be axially shifted within said annular disk.
This invention has as its object an apparatus being provided to fulfil the above-mentioned function and at the same time being of a very simple construction since it is made up of only three components, said apparatus nevertheless in a practical and efficient way assuring the perfect and concentric application and adhesion of the label to the compact disc.
With this apparatus a perfect operation is hence obtained within the scope of its operability, said apparatus being of a much lower cost as compared with others having a similar operation since because of having less components the present apparatus requires a lesser number of moulds having to be manufactured (the members are of plastics material) as well as a smaller amount of time for the assembly of the members composing it, these latter only requiring an attaching operation to be carried out between two of them.
The apparatus is for such a purpose characterised by having a construction being made up of an annular disk integrally forming at its central opening a neck extending downwards and being provided to have its open bottom secured to a base plate from whose central portion an integrally formed upright pin projects upwards and beyond the top surface of the support being provided for supporting the compact disc, said support integrally extending downwards in the shape of a spring resting on the base plate.
The support being provided for supporting the compact disc has an axial passage being apt to guide it on the pin of the base plate, said support besides having its outer periphery provided with a shoulder abutting with another shoulder of the inner periphery of the neck of the annular disk.
These and other characteristics will be best made apparent by the following detailed description whose understanding will be made easier by the accompanying sheet of drawings showing a practical embodiment cited only by way of an example not limiting the scope of the present invention.